The Story
by wowers258
Summary: This story is about a normal girl amu who has this strange dream and then the next day a new student comes.Does this some how have a connection and does our little amu have a crush already? If you want to know more read it.RnR! All Amuto!


_The story_

_**wowers258:Yay! My first fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy this. **_

_**Amu: So what's this story about wower's?**_

_**Ikuto: Do i get to do something to Amu?**_

_**Amu:O.O please don't**_

_** wowers258:you'll find that out later *wink***_

_**Amu:that's sort of scary wower258 **_

_**wowers258:i know ^^**_

_**cookie577:**__**: oh and she don't own shugo chara or it's characters (or me)**_

_**ikuto and amu: who r u?**_

_**cookie577:im one of your overly obsessed fan girl. ikuto!*chases after with a rope in hand***_

_**ikuto:*runs away* Help!!!!**_

**_The Story_**

**Amu's POV**

"_Amu_"someone said sedusouvly voice.

"_W-what?"i said blush obviously on my face._

_"Amu." he said once again the voice coming closer this time._

"Woah!" i said getting up and sitting on my bed.

'OMG what was i dreaming' i thought feeling my face turn red."Amu-chan are you ok?" Ran said sleeply coming out of her egg while rubbing her eyes."Y-yeah im ok don't worry about it Ran"i said putting on a smile,the blush still on my face."ok" Ran said then went back in her egg.I looked at my alarm clock.'Uh it's 6:35 so i might as get ready for i got ready, i let myself drift off and suddenly i thought about the dream.' Who was the guy from my dream? Why did i dream of him? I don't even know this -' the sound of my alarm going off took me out of my thoughts." Ran, Miki,Su im leaving now"i whispered softly. As i went down the stairs my dad,as always, is taking pictures of my little sister Ami.

"Ah, Amu can you do me a favor and watch Ami after school" my mom said in a pleading voice and puppy dog eyes.

"Sure mama"i said and she and papa squealed "cool n spicy!"

"well I'm off"chewing on a piece of bread, grabbing my books, and leaving.

"Have a good day at school"they shouted out together.

*sigh*'well at least i have something to do when i get home.'

_**At School**_

"Ohiayo" i said walking up to rima who was, of course, surrounded by boys.*sigh* "Ohiayo Amu-chan" Rima said smiling."So was your summer break? Did you have fun with Tadase?" rima said jokingly at me which made me annoyed."Hell no!" i said and then we both laughed._**(A/N:In this story i hate tadagay I mean tadase and so does everyone else.O and i like pie! wooh! cookie577:Tadagay is annoying..go ikuto!woot woot!) **_"oh see you later i got to go to class now!"i said running as the school bell rang.'_why won't it shut up!'_i thought to my self_. _Then about three minutes later i reached the class._'finally i reached the class in time.'_ I said,taking in deep breaths and sitting in my a few seconds later,the teacher walked in."Ohiayo mina""Ohiayo sensei." the class were just about to start the lesson when someone walked into the room.I heard alot of gasps and whispering from mainly the girls,so i concluded it was a boy."oh yeah i class,we have a new introduce yourself."the teacher stated."Yo, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto." "~kya!!! Ikuto!!!"all the girls exept me,rima and the boys yelled.'great he just got here and is already starting to make a fuss? i bet hes not even good looking.'when i thought that, i looked up and saw him.'ok,maybe i was wrong....wait...is he looking at me?'i felt a tint of blush on my cheeks.i looked around to make sure.'yeah he is!!!wait,im at school.i need to be cool n spicy amu 'so i sighed and looked away."s-settle down class."the teacher said, but the girls kept squealing.'wont they ever give up?'" Oi!the teacher said to be queit"i raised my voice and banged my hand on the table hard enough to sound as if i was class had now gone dead silent. i swore i saw him smirk. the teacher said "well Tsukiyomi-san,please take a sit in any empty seat." i looked at all the seats possible and saw only two no....its either by the nerd,Tadase,or by of course rarely anyone goes near him so all thats lelft is....me!'Yes! i mean no! why? why me?' "Can rima trade seats with him sensei?" saaya whos overly obbessed with soccer leader kukai now likes Ikuto?.thats great,just great."um...sure if tsukiyomi-san agrees with it." now the teachers on her side.i sighed.

i saw him smirk.'what was so funny?cause if there was a joke,then i don't understand at all.'i thought helplessly."now hurry and get to your seat so i can start the lesson." "hai"was all i heard from he walked up to my row, i heard all the girls squeal queitly.i moved over to let him sit,and when i did,he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him."eh?!"

_**wowers258: haha cliffie!!!**_

_**cookie577:wow go ikuto!!**_

_**amu: wats going to happen to me wowers?**_

_**wowers258: *grins evily* you'll find out**_

_**ikuto:so far i like this chapter =3**_

_**amu:how did it end this way?**_

_**wowers258: well,amu it ended this way because i said the honors cookie577**_

_**cookie577:ok. please move your vehicle to the right side of the yellow line.**_

_**wowers258:not those honors you idiot!**_

_**cookie577:oh sorry wowers,**_

_**amu:this is taking forever just RnR peoplz.**_

_**cookie577:hey i was suppose to say that!!!!**_


End file.
